Engine 33
by anatomyfan
Summary: Firefighter Lacy Cabot, Alex's cousin, moves to NYC and Casey is smitten by the firefighter
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, for those who have seen 'Ladder 49', this story is like that concept. Each chapter, until the final chapter, is going to have what's happening at fire and major moments leading up to the fire. I only own the original characters, Dick Wolf owns the SVU characters.**

* * *

FDNY captain Lacy Novak hops out of the fire truck and looks at the abandoned warehouse near the Hudson then looks at her crew. The fire is a third alarm call for the city, which means it's pretty much all hands on deck.

"Thompson, Jones, Florek, Lloyd and Cartwright, you're with me. We're sweeping eight, nine and ten in case the knuckleheads who started this fire is inside for some stupid reason. Rest of you, get lines onto the building." Lacy said and they put their masks on then head inside.

"FIRE DEPARTMENT CALL OUT!" Mark yelled through his mask.

"HELP!" They jog over and Lacy takes off her mask.

"Listen to me, ok? We're going to get you out of here, but I need you to remain calm, ok?" Lacy asked and the man nods. As they lower the man out the window to the ladder, an explosion happens and the floor starts to collapse. Lacy starts to fall backwards, but grabs the rope and is dangling. She looks down and sees the ninth floor is also gone from the explosion.

"Cap, hang on!" Mike yelled as the crew, that was on what was left of the floor, tries to pull Lacy up when the rope snaps.

"MAYDAY! MAYDAY! FIREFIGHTER DOWN!" Mark yelled into his radio. As Lacy lays on the eighth floor unconscious, she sees a flashback instead of darkness.

 **SEPTEMBER 2017**

Lacy Cabot walks down a hallway inside an apartment building and knocks on the door then puts her hands in her pockets. The locks turn and she slowly smiles.

"What up, Lex?" Lacy asked and Alex slowly smiles.

"Lacy!" The firefighter tightly hugs her cousin and lifts her up.

"You have no idea how much I missed you." Alex said as she closes the door.

"I think I do. Hey Liv." Lacy said.

"Lacy. Well, this is a nice surprise." Olivia said as they hug.

"Well, I wanted to let you guys know that I'm moving here to the city for work."

"You're working with the fire department?"

"As second in command for station 33. The only thing is that -"

"You're staying here." Alex said.

"I don't want to impose or anything." Lacy said.

"You're not. Lace, you have no idea how happy I am that you're gonna be in the city."

"Lacy!" She hears and squats down when Noah runs over and she picks him up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. This is not Noah." Lacy said as she holds him.

"I'm three." He said and she playfully gasps.

"No. I thought you were 13." She said and tickles him.

"When do you report for your tour?" Olivia asked.

"Monday. It's only for a couple of months for me to stay here since I can't touch my trust fund until I'm 27, which isn't for another three years."

"Don't worry about it. You can stay as long as you need. Where are your bags?" Alex asked as she takes Noah.

"My car in the parking garage."

On Monday, Lacy, wearing the FDNY t-shirt and navy pants, walks into the station with her gear in her bag when she sees three firefighters wiping down the ladder truck.

"Excuse me. I'm looking for Captain Kennedy." Lacy said.

"Up the stairs and in the lounge. His office is off the lounge." One of them said.

"Thank you." She heads upstairs and knocks on the office door.

"Lieutenant Cabot. Thank you for coming in on short notice." Captain Kennedy said and shakes her hand after he stood up.

"It's no problem. I had to run over to headquarters to do the paperwork." Lacy said then sits down across from him.

"So, you're in charge of the engine. Everyone for engine 33 is under your command and you're my second in command here."

"Yes sir."

"Call me Rick. Sir makes me feel...old." They walk down the stairs and the entire crew is lined up for roll call.

"So, this is our new lieutenant. Lacy Cabot. A transfer from Boston. She will be the commanding officer for the engine. Treat her with respect because it's not easy coming into a new city and for a female to be a commanding officer here." Rick said.

On Saturday and her weekend off from work, Lacy carrying a to go bag, walks down the hallway at the DA's office and knocks on the open door.

"I brought lunch." Alex looks over and softly smiles.

"Thank you. Noah's ok?"

"The babysitter took him to the park. Who the hell works on a Saturday? Besides cops and fire department."

"Me."

"Hey Alex? I got..." Alex and Lacy look over and Lacy feels her heart starting to pound.

"Casey Novak. This is my cousin, Lacy. She just moved here from Boston for work." Alex said.

"Nice to meet you." Lacy said with a smile and Casey's knees almost buckled.

"You as well. Except Alex never mentioned you." Casey said.

"I'm surprised as well. But Alex keeps her personal life away from work and visa versa. Except for marrying Olivia a few years ago."

"What's up, Casey?" Alex asked then takes a bite of her Thai food.

"I just need you to take a look at this when you're finished with lunch." Alex takes the folder.

"Anyway, I gotta go. I'm making dinner." Lacy said as she stands up.

"Lace, you don't have to." Alex said.

"I insist. The least I can do after you and Liv are letting me stay with you until I can get my own place. Or until my trust fund is unfrozen. Which ever comes first. Casey, you're welcome to join us."

"I'd love to." Alex raises an eyebrow at her friend.

"Great. Six it is. I'll see you guys later." Lacy leaves the room.

"Don't even think about it." Alex said to Casey.

"Think about what?"

"Casey, she is my cousin and got out of a horrible relationship."

"I get it. You're trying to protect her. I'll back off."

"Thank you."

Noah sits in the chair as Lacy makes her homemade ravioli. She looks over at him and sees him intently watching her.

"Sometimes I get the feeling I'm being watched." Lacy said. He smiles, making Lacy smile. The door open and Noah looks over and smiles.

"Momma." He said. Alex smiles and kisses his cheek.

"Hi big boy. Momma missed you." She holds him and Lacy can't help but smile at the duo.

"Oo. Your homemade ravioli. Yum." Alex said to Lacy.

"I made small ones for little man, so he can eat them. We played, watched Cars and as he napped, I did laundry."

"You're doing enough as it is."

"Makes me feel useful instead of used. Like someone I'm not going to mention."

"Have you talked to Derek?" Alex softly asked as she places Noah back into the chair.

"No and I don't plan to. I want nothing to do with him. I need to change. Don't burn the food and don't burn down the kitchen."

"That was one time!" Lacy laughs as she walks to the guest room.

Lacy stands on the balcony and takes a sip of her wine as she looks at the Manhattan skyline.

"Beautiful night, isn't it?" A voice asked. Lacy turns around and sees Casey wearing a dress shirt and jeans.

"It's not Boston, but it's better." Casey stands next to Lacy.

"So, why New York?" Casey asked.

"I needed a change. Boston's great, but I got bored with the city. Especially the last couple of months. I was in a financial abuse and verbal abuse relationship. My ex would blame me for spending the money when he would go bar hopping and strip clubs with his buddies."

"Why didn't you leave earlier?"

"I didn't have the money to leave. I hid a bank account from him and put all of my paychecks from the last three months into it. Then I sold my car and that got me here. I didn't join the fire department for the money. I did it because I wanted to help people and keep the city safe."

Alex looks at them from the living room and Olivia rubs her leg.

"I told Casey to keep away from her."

"Lex, she's not going to hurt Lacy like how Derek did." Olivia softly said.

"Yeah, you're right." Lacy and Casey walk back into the apartment and Lacy closes the double doors.

"I'm going to make sure Casey gets a cab ok." Lacy said as she puts on her shoes.

"Be careful." Olivia said and watches them leave. She looks at Alex, who has her arms crossed.

"Relax." Olivia whispered then softly kisses her neck.

Lacy stands next to Casey as they wait for the cab. The firefighter looks at the attorney and finds her gorgeous.

"My cab is here." Casey kisses her cheek then Lacy opens the door for her. The attorney smiles and gets into the cab then Lacy closes the door and taps the roof. The cab drives away and Lacy starts whistling as she walks back into building.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know some of you are confused on why Lacy's last name starts with Novak, but it goes to Cabot later in the chapter. Within the chapters are flashbacks BEFORE Lacy gets married to Casey. Once Lacy and Casey were married, Lacy changed her last name to Novak. The movie, 'Ladder 49', the concept of that movie is a firefighter trying to stay alive in a huge fire and there are flashbacks of his life. That's what this story is. And yes, Lacy and Casey does rhyme :)**

* * *

Lacy wakes up and starts coughing when she realizes that she can't move her legs. She puts on her busted helmet quietly sighs. She looks up and sees giant holes in the floors from where she fell from and her personal alarm on her air take strap is going off for the indication for other firefighters for her location. Outside, Deputy Chief Rick Kennedy pulls up and puts on his jacket and white helmet.

"Bring me up to speed." Rick said.

"Abandoned boating warehouse, but that's not the most important thing. We're missing a firefighter." Captain Peterson said.

"Who?"

"Captain Lacy Novak of engine 33. She was on ten with her crew for a rescue when an explosion happened and she possibly fell two stories to eight." Rick looks at him, not believing in what he's hearing.

"Any radio contact with her?"

"No. The rest of the engine company is in the stairwell, on the way to eight, seven and six. I reported it."

"You get your asses in there and find her." Rick said.

"Yes Chief."

"Deputy Chief Kennedy to Captain Novak. Lacy, do you read me?" Rick asked over the radio and Lacy grabs her radio.

"Captain Novak to Deputy Chief Kennedy." Lacy softly said.

"Lace, it's Rick. How are you feeling?"

"I can't feel my legs and I think my left one has a compound fracture."

"Do you know where you are?"

"I think I'm on eight." Mark and Rob hear that from the radio.

"Eight!" Mark yelled and they get to the eighth floor and get to work.

"How's the air?" Rick asked as he squats down outside.

"Air's no good. It's out." Lacy said in the radio.

"Damn it." Rick said and thankfully, not in the radio.

"Did you get him out? Did he get in the bucket?" Lacy asked.

"We got him, Lace. He's just fine. Great work, Lace."

"I pulled a rookie move. You taught me better."

"I know, but you were also taught that victims are the most important thing in a fire." Rick replied when there's another explosion, making Lacy lose consciousness again and she sees another flashback in her life.

 **OCTOBER 2018**

"So, I was wondering what you are doing tonight." Lacy softly said on the phone at the fire station.

"That depends on what you're doing." Casey said as she leans back in her office chair.

"Well, I could have you meet the crew. Officially. We usually go to this bar near the apartment and I'm hoping you could join us before we go to Maine tomorrow."

"I'd love to." The alarm goes off.

"I gotta go. I love you." Lacy said.

"I love you too." Lacy hangs up the phone then slides down the pole.

A couple hours later, Lacy hops out of the fire truck and hangs up her jacket then takes off her fire pants and puts on her black shoes.

"Remind me to buy an electric stove." Mark groaned.

"Hey Mark? Buy an electric stove." Rob said and they chuckle.

"I didn't mean right now, moron."

"Well, you had it coming." Lacy said as they head upstairs to the kitchen to get something to eat when they see take out.

"Whoa. What's with the food?" Logan asked.

"The food was brought over by Lacy's girlfriend." Rick said then hands over the card to Lacy.

"If you don't keep her, can I have her?" Tony asked.

"No way. I'm gonna marry her." Lacy said.

Lacy is laughing with her crew at the bar after their shift ended an hour earlier when she looks over and sees Casey walking into the place.

"Casey." Lacy said and the red headed attorney walks over and they quickly kiss then joins the crew.

"So, this is the lovely Casey." Rob said.

"This is Casey. She's the ADA for Homicide here in Manhattan." Lacy said as she wraps her arm around her girlfriend's waist.

"Hey Mark. Amanda sends her love." Casey said and he slowly smiles.

"That reminds me, I need to call her." He said.

"So, you know Mark. This is Rob, Marco, Traci, David, Will, Matt, Logan and Captain Kennedy." Lacy said and sees the drinks being put down.

"Oh not the Irish Car Bombs, Tony." Lacy said.

"Sorry Lieutenant. You have to do it." Tony said.

"Thankfully, we're off tomorrow."

"But we're supposed to be going to Maine with Alex, Olivia and Noah." Casey said.

"Right. I still need to pack for that trip."

The next day, the couple walk hand in hand as they walk through Acadia National Park in Maine to look at the leaves changing and Lacy has Noah on her shoulders.

"See, this is what we needed. A weekend trip away from the hustle and bustle of the city." Alex said as Olivia plucks Noah off of Lacy's shoulders and puts him on hers.

"Casey, I um...I want to ask you something." Lacy said.

"Ok. What?" Lacy pulls out a ring box from her pocket and gets down on one knee and Casey's jaw drops as Alex is taking pictures on her phone.

"Will you marry me?" Lacy asked.

"Yes." With shaking hands, Lacy takes out the ring and slides it onto Casey's left ring finger then stands up and kisses her then places her forehead against hers.

Alex sees Lacy on the balcony and wraps her arm around her cousin and places her chin on her shoulder.

"Do you remember when I told you that I got into the fire academy?" Lacy asked.

"Of course. Your mother had a meltdown, but I knew that you wanted to do it. Did you tell your parents?" Alex asked.

"I did. Dad is really happy and Mom could care less. She loved Derek while Dad hated him." Alex chuckles then stands next to her cousin and looks at her.

"I just want Casey to be happy in case something does happen to me." Lacy softly said then looks at Alex.

"Don't talk like that."

"Alex, I need to say this because there's possibly one day that I might not come home. I need you to make sure that Casey is happy in case I die. Can you promise me that?" Alex swallows a lump in her throat.

"I promise."


End file.
